Love potion gone wrong!
by ThoseBrokenWords
Summary: Gumi tests her new love potion on two poor shotas. But what happens when it has some...side effects? Neko LenxPiko, and slight mention of one-sided GumixGakupo. Rated M for chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ah, Nekos. So cliche, yet so amazing. At least I think so! And so do you guys who voted in my poll! :D:D Anyways, please enjoy xDD

.

.

It was an average day for Gumi in her usual science lab. She loved creating and mixing new creations more than anything, and this one was no different. In fact, she was sure this one would be better than all others. This small container of pink liquid would finally make Gakupo love her. He would stop focusing on Luka, who obviously didn't care about him anyways, and focus on the girl who was always there. This love potion would change everything for the better, right? But first...

...She needed a tester.

.

.

"There he is!" Gumi said aloud, spotting her close friend Piko at the table. He looked bored and half awake-such a perfect target. "Hey, Piko-kun!" She smiled, running over to the boy.

He gave her a dazed look. "What do you want, Gumi...?"

"You want me to make you some breakfast? I mean, after all, you look really tired and a nice breakfast will sure make you feel better!" She patted Piko's head, but he quickly shook off her hand.

"I'm good. Thanks though."

The green-haired girl frowned. How was she going to convince him to take the thing now?

"Um...Then why don't you have a protein shake! I usually make carrot or banana flavored, but just for Piko-kun I could make some spearmint, kay?"

"Banana-flavored shakes?" Len called, rishing down the hall. "Gumi, could I please have one? Please?"

The girl smiled. "Of course!" Because, how could she refuse someone practically begging to be one of her test subjects? "One banana and one spearmint, coming up!"

Wasting no time, she hastily began working on the shakes as Len sat down at the table.

"Morning, Piko-tan!" The boy happily giggled. "How are you?" He could tell the answer already by the dark circles under his eyes.

"Not great..." The albino sighed. "Master told me I needed to be cuter today."

"What?" Len said in shock. "But how?"

"The usual stuff master does. He told me to sing some yaoi duets with gakupo of all people, cross-dress, and act innocent...I just don't think I can do that though."

Len frowned. "You kind of get used to it after a while, though. Master really loves making me sing duets with Kaito, so I get how you feel..."

"I just wish...I was cuter...or something, I guess. I just hope master can be proud of me."

"You are cute!" Len blurted out, immediately regretting it. "I mean, I don't think you should have to change...uh...you're great the way you are..."

"Oh..um...thanks, Len. You're way too nice." Piko's cheeks turned a slight pinkish color on his usually pale skin.

Gumi quickly glanced at the two, making sure they weren't looking at her, and put a few drops of the pinkish liquid into each of their drinks. "Okay guys, it's ready!" She placed the shakes close to them and watched them eagerly. "Drink up!"

Both boys became very uneasy. Gumi wasn't always this crazy-happy, right? And why was she practically analyzing their every move?

Trying not to hurt his close friend's feelings, Piko took a large gulp of the shake. To his suprise, it was actually pretty decent. "This Is really good. Thanks, Gumi!" As he continued to suck down the shake, Len gained sudden confidence and tried some as well.

"Yeah, these are awesome, Gumi!"

"I'm glad you like them." The green-haired girl smiled at the job well done on her part. The hardest part of the test was over. Now she just needed to observe their actions.

.

.

.

Later that day, the two young boys headed up to their rooms for the night, talking about(as Piko called them) "trivial things".

"Are you still worried about singing in front of master tomorrow, Piko-tan?" Len questioned, causing Piko to look incredibly nervous.

"Very," He sighed, his attention focusing to one of the buttons on his shirt.

The blonde hated seeing the albino nervous. Usually if he was, he would never show it. But for him to be this open about it? It had to be serious.

Before Piko realized what was going on, he was wrapped up in a tight hug. "L-len..?"

"I'm sure you'll do awesome, Piko-tan! Master will be swept off his feet!"

The albino snuggled closer into Len's chest, saying something he would never say.

"I love you, Len-kun."

And as soon as he did, he realized what he just did. "I-I mean..you're very important to me...a-a-and thank you!" He pushed away from the other boy, who still looked liked he was in a state of shock.

"I-It just slipped out.." Piko reassured, turning the same crimson color as Len. "I-I'm sorry..!"

Before the blonde could respond Piko had ran to his room and locked the door.

"Why would I say that!" Piko thought aloud, his fist hitting the door. What was Len going to think now? And why did he even say it? Did he love Len? He wasn't sure, but he knew saying it didn't feel quite right.

"Please forgive me, Len..."

.

.

.

Sorry about the lovely amounts of exposition -.- I just couldn't think of a shorter way to write it! Next chapter will hopefully be out soon, and it will have neko's and LenPiko, as promised. xD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please stop asking me for requests D: As much as I love writing stuff for you guys, I have 14 more requests to write(possibly up to 16? I haven't read all of my messages yet out of fear O.O)! I feel really awful for saying no to you guys, but I need a bit of a break ^^'

.

.

.

"Piko~~~~!"

Gumi was awakened by the loud squeal coming from outside. Was that...Len?

Quickly, she grabbed her notebook and swung open the door, seeing the kagamine boy as happy as he could be. The green-haired girl opened her notebook and jotted down a few notes.

_'Postion may cause exteme happiness. Takes approx. 24 hours to work, and is desingned to last an estimated 28...'_

As she checked for any other uncommon things, she eyed the boy head to toe. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary until-

"Oh my god..." Gumi couldn't hold the words back. What had happened to cause this reaction..?

.

.

.

"Piko-tan, love?" Len hesitantly opened his door. He hoped it was okay to intrude. "Piko-tan, about what you said the other day~"

"L-Len?" Piko frowned pleadingly, his eyes focused on the mirror. "I-I'm...I'm A...A cat!"

the blonde smiled, wrapping his arms around the albino. "And I love you so much Piko-tan..." Had he already forgotten what Piko had said?

"L-Len! I-I'm a n-neko..!"

He eyed the white ears protruding from his head. "How cute, my lovely Piko-tan.."

Piko frowned, trying to hide the blush appearing on his face. "What am I supposed to do about them..."

"Keep them.." Len turned him away from the mirror, kissing him on the forehead. "You didn't have to put on cat ears for me, but they are very cute!"

The albino turned a deeper shade of red,and was about to say something sarcastic when he noticed something softly tapping his ankle.

"Len...you have them too...ears and a tail..."

"You got me some? Piko, you're always thinking of others, that's so cute! Where are they, hun?"

He tugged on the long yellow tail falling behind the blonde. "I didn't get you them, you have them..I got them this morning too, len..."

Len stood in shock for a moment before it hit him. "C-can we get back to normal?"

"...I don't know..." Piko looked somewhat forlorn, which made the blonde feel awful. His newfound adoration for the bpy made him want to do something to make him feel better.

The blonde smiled and played with Piko's snow colored ears, which gradually faded in to his beautiful hair. "Don't be sad, Piko-tan...I like them a lot! Maybe it would be better if you keep them, you look even cuter than before!"

"Really?" The albino looked away, realizing he shouldn't care how cute Len thought he was. But the inevitable fact was that some strange force had began pulling him towards the blonde. "Y-you're cute too, Len-kun.."

He smiled, kissing him once slightly on the lips. "I love you, Piko...and I don't know why I do all of the sudden, but I really do...!"

Piko smiled, hearing the confession once more. Instead of stating the obvious again, he wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and kissed him gently. Far to gently for Len's taste.

All the crazy emotions running around the kagamine boy way simply too much. He didn't quite understand what he wanted. What he needed. The only thing he had any feeling about was Piko.

The older boy yelped as he was shoved onto the floor by Len. "Sorry," He smiled, realizing how unnecissarily rough he had been in his attempts to stradling the boy. After he had completed the endeavor he made his way back to Piko's mouth, kissing him deeply.

"L..Len-kun..." The albino softly moaned before len pulled his mouth back, slippping his tounge inside as he did so.

Before Piko even realized what the blonde was doing, his top had been removed. Len smirked at his innocent face as he moved his way down to the albino's chest. His toungue glided around the area, stopping to play with the older's nipples.

"A-ah!" The sudden touch made him shutter.

"Piko, you're so adorable.." Len smiled as he gave him a quick kiss on the ear. "I love you so much.."

He blushed. If it were anyone else calling him that he would probably cause visible harm to the person. But since it was Len...perhaps he could let it slide.

"L-Len!" Piko gasped, the blonde running his hand down the albino's thin leggings. Pleased with the responce, Len continued, rubbing harder. "N-nhh..!"

The want on the white-haired boy's face was almost made Len want, more than anything else, to have him.

"Q-quit t-t-teasing me.." Piko blushed once more, turning away to hide his scarlet face. "P-Please take me, Len-kun-nh..."

"Happily.." The blonde giggled, tracing Piko's spine down to his usb before removing his leggings and boxers.

Piko's body was amazingly perfect. It was more masculine then Len would have pictured would have been beneath that little "dress" of his, yet it was still incredibly fraglie-looking. His lovely pale skin almost resembled that of a porcelean doll...so amazingly beautiful and gentle...

Len snapped out of it as the albino gently tugged on his tail. "L-len...?" He was obviously embarrassed, which made Len feel the same. Was he staring at Piko that whole time?

"S-sorry..." he tried to hide his embarassment by averting his gaze to Piko's neck, where he began planting small kisses in various places. As he did so, he began unbuttoning his own shorts. The tightness was becoming unbearable.

As if to tease the albino, Len's movements were incredibly slow as he removed his own clothing. Finally he manages to get everything off, giving a smirk to the other boy. Without warning, the blonde's three fingers made their way into Piko's mouth.

Obediantly, Piko began sucking them, but was still uneasy about what would come next. He had seen stuff in movies...but what was he supposed to feel? Or how should he react?

Far to soon for Piko's liking, Len removed the fingers from his mouth, and slowly stuck two inside the albino. "N..nh..!" Tears welled up in Piko's eyes, but he tried his best to ignore it.

"Are you okay?" Len asked, frowning. "Should I stop, Piko-tan?"

He shook his head. "I-it's okay.."

The blonde smiled reasurringly as he removed the fingers. For a moment Piko was relieved of his pain, but of course he knew what happened next...

"A-AH..!" He cried out, grabbing onto the closest thing to him(which just happened to be Len's tail). His nails sunk in to the sensitive tail, causing Len to flich slightly.

"Don't worry, Piko-tan, It'll be okay soon..." He said, as the albino squirmed. "It's okay.."

Len slowly began moving, trying his hardest not to hurt Piko. "I love you.." He conforted, kissing the other sweetly before thrusting into him.

"NnH..!" The grip on the blonde's tail tightened even more as Piko moaned. "I...I-nnh!"

Len thrusted even harder this time, hitting Piko in exactly the right place. "L-LEN!" The older boy couldn't help but scream out at the overwhelming ecstacy. He wasn't quite sure what this feeling was, but he needed it. "P-Please do that again, L-Len-kun.." He panted.

The other boy complied as he thrust into the same spot, Piko screaming out his name once more. The sound of his voice was amazing. It was perfect...so beautiful...just like everything the albino did. "Nnh..I love you Piko.." Len managed to moan out once more as he continued thrusting. The words felt so amazing to say. "I love you...I love you.."

"A-ah! I-I love you too, L-Le-len-kun..!" His pleasure was almost too much to form a coheirant sentence. "L-Len-!" As he groaned the words one last time, he came all over the blonde's stomache.

The death grip on Len's tail was removed as Piko's hands fell to his looked so cute and harmless, so seductive as his hazy eyes looked up at the blonde...

He thrusted a few more times as hard as he could, before finally coming. "N-NH!" He cried out, as he fell onto the fragile boy. "nnh...I love you.." He reached up to play with the boy's small cat ears, but realised they weren't long had they been gone?

He would miss those things, but even without them, Piko looked incredibly adorable.

"I love you too,Len.." His voice was barely a whisper as his eyes shut.

.

.

One hour later~

Gumi was in shock over what she had overheard. All she was trying to do was to take some simple notes, and she ended up with...this...? She felt awful about creating a love potion that turned the two like that, but she didn't expect anything like that to happen!

She heard the blonde giggle from the other room. "You're so cute, Piko-tan. As cute as a girl..maybe cuter, actually."

"S-shut up..." He said a bit too sweetly to be taken serious.

'They do make a cute couple..even if it will wear off soon..' she laughed to herself, opening her notebook again. A phrase she had jotted down before caught her attention.

'Designed to last an estimated 28 hours..'

The girl checked her watch. How long had it been? "That's strange...It should have worn off 2 hours ago..." Maybe in this case it lasted longer..?

'There's no way I got my time wrong...right?'

.

.

A/N Yeah, I have no idea... sorry for taking so long for this chapter :( Next story I'll try to do quicker...

Love this? Hate this? Please tell me about it! I love hearing feedback from you guys about what I should keep and whay I should change :))


End file.
